


This Hell I Live

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [10]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alpha Ennis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This must be the hell his mother always told him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hell I Live

It was a sin. That's how his his father explained it. An abomination. A tragedy. A disgrace. He told him that those queers. Those faggots. Those fucking fairies. They all went to hell.

Jack didn't know if he was going to hell or not. Right now Jack didn't even care.

Ennis had his arms wrapped around him, his knot buried deep inside Jack's body. The alpha just held close as their bodies move as one. As if they were made for each other.

The rest of the world wouldn't understand. And honestly, neither did Jack but he didn't want anything other than this. He wanted Ennis more than anything in the world.

He wanted his alpha.

But he just couldn't have him.

Jack could have a couple of weeks once or twice a year. He could have a phone call every now and then. He could Brokeback Mountain.

But he could never have Ennis.

And that's what made these moments bittersweet. For the moment, everything was right with the world. Everything was as it should be. But Jack knew it wouldn't last. He knew that in a couple of days, Ennis will be going his way, Jack another. And both of those ways were so far, too far away from each other.

Jack could never be with his alpha.

This must be the hell his father always told him about.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
